insaisissable ( ne me touche pas)
by immortelle42
Summary: Caroline est enfermée depuis 1825 jours et 60 mois dans une cage. Une simple morsure. Un accident. 43800 heures sans parler. Ni toucher personne. Pourquoi le beau Kol qu'elle aime depuis le lycée vient-il partager sa cellule ? Pourquoi le fils du sombre dictateur la veut-il comme une arme secrète ? Kol/Caroline/klaus
1. prologue

**Bonsoir tout le monde me voilà dans une nouvelle fiction qui met venue hier. L'idée vient d'un livre insaisissable. Je le fait en version vampire. Cette fiction est baser sur un triangle kol/ Caroline/Klaus. Bref je vais essayer de pas faire un copier collé mai je m'inspire de l'écriture de l'auteur qui est magnifique. **

**Sais une histoire unique. Bref je vous laisse découvrir ses mot qui viens du livre. puis je vous met le chapitre 1 qui est court.**

**Si cela vous plait je continuerais, si il n'ait pas aimer j'arrêterai.**

**Rien ne m'appartient**

**Ni vampire diaries**

**Ni insaisissable**

**Bonne lecture a tous **

JE SUIS MAUDITE  
J'AI UN DON

JE SUIS UN MONSTRE  
JE SUIS PLUS FORTE QU'UN HOMME

MON TOUCHER EST MORTEL  
MON TOUCHER EST POUVOIR

JE VEUX QU'IL ME TOUCHE  
IL NE DOIT PAS M'APPROCHER

JE SUIS LEUR ARME  
JE ME VENGERAI


	2. Chapitre 1 le co-detenu

Voici le chapitre 1 un peu cours, la suite sera plus longue. Si sa vous plait bien sûr.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Je suis enfermée depuis 1825 jours. Je n'ai rien d'autre qu'un petit carnet, un crayon de papier mal taillé. 1 fenêtre minuscule, 4 murs.8 mètres carré. 26 lettres d'un alphabet que je n'ai pas prononcées depuis 1825 jours d'isolement. 43 800 heures écoulées depuis que j'ai touché un être humain.

- Tu vas avoir quelqu'un pour partager ta cellule, m'ont-ils dit

- On espère que tu vas pourrir sur place. Espèce de monstre, m'ont-ils dit.

- Encore un monstre comme toi, pour te tenir compagnie, m'ont-ils dit.

Ce sont les sous-fifres d'Augustine. La société qui était censée aider notre ville a se débarrasser et à étudier les créatures de la nuit. Les mêmes qui m'ont arraché à mes parents et enfermée dans un labo d'expérience. Tout le monde s'en fiche de savoir qu'un monstre m'a mordu, tout le monde s'en fiche de savoir que c'était un accident. Que j'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Que j'ignorais ce dont j'étais capable. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je sais seulement qu'on ma transportée dans un fourgon rempli de plantes bleues qui me provoquent une douleur atroce sur tous les muscles. Une brulure insupportable. Je sais que je suis menottée. Je sais que mes parents ne se sont pas donnés la peine de me dire au revoir. Je sais que je n'ai pas pleuré quand on m'a emmenée.

Je sais que le ciel se consume chaque jour.

Le soleil s'effondre dans l'océan et colore de brun, de rouge, et d'orange la nature que je vois à travers ma fenêtre. Un millier de feuilles d'une centaine de branches différentes s'envolent et tourbillonnent dans le vent. Il parait interminable le temps où je me pavanais dans l'allée de ma cour où je sens le soleil sous ma peau, le vent caresse mes cheveux d'or. 1825 jours. Mes souvenir s'effacent, partent en fumée de jour en jour. Interminable. Je ne me rappelle plus grand-chose du passé. La seule existence que je connaisse est celle qu'on m'a accordée. J'attrape mon crayon, où la mine est devenue minuscule et inutile. Je gribouille quelques mots sur ce vieux carnet déjà bien rempli. Je change d'avis. Je n'ai plus la force de mettre ca noir sur blanc. Partager ma cellule après 1825 jours seule. Parler à un humain. Ou peut-être pas ! Ça pourrait faciliter les choses. je me suis entrainée à utiliser ma petite voix, à bouger mes lèvres des mots familiers que ma bouche ne sait plus prononcer. Je me suis entrainée toute la journée. Je n'en reviens pas de me souvenir comment ferme mon vieux carnet, et le pose sous mon oreiller. Je m'assois sur ce lit, qui ressemble plutôt un vieux bout de bois qu'on utilise pour fabriquer des niches. Le temps parait loin où je m'allongeais dans mon lit bien confortable entourée de mes nounours, tout chiffonner par le temps. 1825 jours.

Je suis obligé de dormir sur cette planche qu'on appelle lit. Je me balance d'avant en arrière et j'attends, et je m'endors. J'ouvre mes yeux et découvrent 2 yeux, 2 lèvres, 2 sourcils. Je les ai tellement rêvés. J'ai une envie de hurler, de courir aussi vite que je peux.

- T'est un g-g-g-garc…

- Et toi une fille.

Il fronce ses sourcils. Il s'éloigne de mon visage, sans sourire, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je suffoque, j'ai peur. Je lance mon regard de panique vers la porte que j'ai essayé tant de fois d'ouvrir. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois que j'ai tenté de la démolir. Il m'ont enfermée avec un garçon. Un garçon. Il l'ont fait exprès.

Pour me torturer, me tourmenter, pour que ne puisse plus jamais dormir.c'est encore leur maudit test. Il me fixe, ses yeux noirs me transpercent mon corps. Il a les manches retroussées. Ses cheveux bruns, une mâchoire saillante, un corps mince et musclé. Superbe, dangereux, terrifiant. Horrible. Il rit et je tombe de mon lit, puis me réfugie dans le coin. Il s'avance et s'assoit sur mon lit. Mon lit. Il me regarde à nouveau. Je mords la lèvre avant de paniquer. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'a plus regardée ainsi. 1825 jours.

- Alors, t'es quelle genre de monstre toi ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Je ne vais pas te faire du mal !

Je ne le crois pas, j'ai peur. 1825 jours.

- Sais quoi ton petit nom ?

Je ne sais plus, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de me rappeler.

J'entends son soupir agacé. Il s'allonge sur mon lit. Je me colle plus au mur. Je mets mes bras autour de mes genoux, et enfouille ma tête. Je ne vais pas dormir. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne veux pas entendre ses hurlements. Je ne veux pas sentir ce plaisir que j'ai ressenti a cette instant. Je ne veux pas être un monstre. Je redresse ma tête, il est toujours là. Ce garçon. Il se redresse, ses yeux sont à moitié collé les ouvre enfin. Ils sont captivant fascinant. il me semble les connaitre. Je ne sais plus où et quand. Ses yeux scrutent ma silhouette et leur mouvement lent accélère mes battements de cœur.

_Arrête de me regarder_, c'est ce que j'ai envie de dire.

_Arrête de me toucher avec les yeux et garde tes mains sur le côté, pitié._

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Il insiste peut-être trop, je n'ose pas lui dire. Je n'ose pas me rappeler. Le temps s'est arrêté, j'ai à nouveau peur, je suffoque.

Mon regard transperce le sien. Soudain, des images défilent, vieillis par le temps, reviennent.

Je le voit lui, je me rappelle, ça me parait si lointain. Il est si beau, si calme, ou peut-être parfois trop nerveux. Je le connais, oui il m'a obsédé pendant toute ces années au lycée. Comment l'oublier. Oui 1825 jours. Seule.

Pourquoi t'es là ? je demande aux fissures des murs en béton. il ne peut pas être un monstre comme moi. Je l'aurai su ou l'aurais vu. Mais s'il est là sais que s'en est un. Il me regarde, toujours, m'observe, me dévore, se souvient-il lui aussi ? l'espace est très petit. Ce lit est trop petit. Je glisse et tombe par terre ou ça sent la glace, le métal et la saleté. Il tend son bras frêle mais à la fois musclé. Je glisse sur les fesses pour me retrouver contre un des murs gris et fissurés de cette cage. J'ai peur, je suffoque une nouvelle fois. Je tiens mes mains éloignées de lui. Je ne veux plus faire du mal. Pitié ne me touche pas.

- T'as peur de moi.

Sa voix n'a aucun relief. Mes doigts trouvent la force de se replier et je serre le poing

- J'ai peur de moi.

Je pourrais mentir, mais je ne veux et ne peux pas. Il cherche mes yeux du regard, sans doute pour trouver la faille, comprendre mes mots. Je détourne ma tête, pour que ses yeux ne trouvent pas les miens. Il grogne et désespère. Je soupire de soulagement. Il arrête de me chercher du regard.

2 coups frappés à la porte attirent mon attention.

- Il y a personne, lui dis-je. C'est juste notre ration.

1825 petites rations de sang. Faut bien nourrir le monstre pour continuer d'être un cobaye

Soudain je le sens cette odeur de bien être, et de bonheur, et d'extase que je savoure malgré moi chaque matin. J'ai tellement soif, que ma gorge se serre dans cette senteur volupté. Je suis en manque, j'ai besoin de cette drogue, qui permet au monstre de vivre. Je me retiens.

Je l'entends hésiter à peine un instant avant de s'approche rapidement de la porte. Il fait glisser le petit volet et regard par l'ouverture, il essaye d'attraper le plateau ou se trouve ce mini verre.

- Merde

Il retire sa main, et la secoue avec férocité

- Merde ! merde !

Il serre fort le poing et la mâchoire. Il s'est brulé par cette plante. Ils le font exprès, sa les amuse.

Je crois qu'ils le font exprès

- Oh, alors comme ca tu me parle aujourd'hui ?

Il est en colère et frustré. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs avant qu'il ne les détourne, et se rend compte qu'il est surtout gêné. C'est un coriace. Trop coriace pour commettre des erreurs stupides en présence d'une fille. Trop coriace pour montrer qu'il a mal. Que je l'ai blasé en refusant de prendre sa main.

Je regarde par la fenêtre pour voir si je peux observer des oiseaux volés. Je soupire, je m'ennuie tellement. Je me sens tellement seule. Parfois je me dis que la solitude en moi va exploser et crever ma peau et parfois je ne sais pas si pleurer, hurler ou rire pourra résoudre mon problème.

- T'as pas faim ?

Sa voix est plus douce à présent, un peu inquiète aussi

Needs a context.

Le mot s'échappe de mes lèvres. Un beau mensonge, j'ai faim depuis 1825 jours. Je me tourne, je ne devrais pas, mais je le fais. Il me fixe. Il m'étudie. Ses lèvres. Je me rappelle j'ai tellement désiré ses lèvres. Elles sont à peine entrouvertes, ses membres inertes le long du corps il bat des cils pour chasser son trouble. Il est beau. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de mon passé. Ça fait mal. Je me rappelle de plus en plus. C'est lui ! lui qui me souriait dans les grands couloirs du lycée c'est lui qui était assis prêt de moi à chaque cour de chimie. Sa voix rauque, et légère. Je me souviens. Ca me frappe en pleine tête comme un grand coup de marteau. La réalité me frappe en plein cœur, je ne veux pas me souvenir. Trop de douleur. Je prends mon carnet mon crayon et écris. Ecris mes peurs mes pensées. Je me coupe du monde.

- Hé…..

L'envie me revient, sous la panique, j'ai faim, j'ai surtout soif. Il le sent, il le voit.

Il se lève et attrape les plateaux, il boit d'une traite, son verre avec une telle facilité et banalité que ca faire peur. Il s'approche encore de moi, il me tend cette mini portion, il l'a sentie ma faim.

Ne me touches pas. J'aimerai tellement qu'il me touche, mais ne lui dirai jamais. _Je t'en prie touche moi c'est ce j'ai envie de lui dire._ Mais des choses arrivent quand on me touche. Des choses étranges. Mais ca s'est empiré ce jour-là. Cette morsure, ce coup de fusil, à réveiller ce don maudit. Je suis maudite.

Il voit que j'ai peur et pose le verre prêt de moi. Je le prends rapidement et engloutis d'une seule traite. Ca me soulage rien qu'une seconde. J'ai encore faim. J'ai encore soif. J'ai toujours soif.

Deux bruits.

Toc toc

Le codétenu se lève d'un bond. C'est l'heure des piqures habituelles. La porte s'ouvre sur un abime. Deux gardes vêtus de blouse blanche habituelle, s'approchent, ils nous font signe de s'approcher, ils sont équipés d'une arme qui est capable de nous tuer. Nous les monstres bannis de cette terre.

- bon sang c'est quoi ça ? demande-t-il pris de panique. Les gardes ne disent rien et ne répondent pas.

- c'est la piqure du jour. Dis-je

- la piqure ?

Sa voix perd ses inflexions, reste tinté de surprise, ou frustration.

- oui ils font ça ! Pour leur recherche !

- on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, lui dis-je. Faus qu'on se dépêche de les suivre avant qu'ils ne s'énervent.

Les gardent avancent, on les suit, dans le noir, juste une lumière blanche à peine visible nous guide le chemin. On arrive dans cette pièce froide, et menaçante. Je lui fais signe de s'allonger sur le brancard gelé. Il me regarde encore. Je souris timidement malgré moi. J'essaye de le rassurer.C'est plus fort que moi.

Les gardes s'approchent de nous, la piqure a la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne fait pas mal ! Je le rassure

- Je te crois. Dit-il simplement

Dans un geste sans douceur, ils nous prennent notre bras en même temps, dans le même tempo. Et un craquement se fait entendre sous notre peau. Une brulure légère s'immisce dans mon bras. Je n'ai jamais su a quoi servait cette piqure, je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre changement en moi. Je recroise son regard, les traits de son visage sont crispés par cette sensation de craquement.

- C'est fini ! lui murmure.

Les gardes la retirent, le soulagement se ressent dans la pièce. Je me redresse, il fait de même. On se relève on se trouve face à face. Les gardes s'éloignent de nous. D'un seul coup, sa voix dissèque l'air ambiant et je le vois dans mes pensées. Je le sens respirer plus près de moi. Mon cœur s'affole et j'ignore pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas le contrôler.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je panique je ne dis rien. Je reste muette et penaude

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ton nom ?

On doit rentrer à la cellule ! lui dit-je tiens-toi à mon tee-shirt, il va faire noir.

Il s'approche à peine et j'ai presque peur de respirer. Ses doigts effleurent le tissu raide de mon vieux tee-shirt et je me débrouille pour respirer. Tant qu'il ne me touche pas la peau. Tant qu'il ne me touche pas la peau. J'avance dans la pénombre, il me suit jusqu'à notre cellule, la porte blindée se referme, en un bruit résonnant. Il Lâche ce vieux tissus. Je souffle de soulagement, il ne m'a pas touchée. Dieu merci. Il reste tout prêt de moi. J'ai envie de toucher. Je ne peux pas.

- Je m'appelle Kol, dit-il lentement. je me souviens.

Il s'éloigne de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Kol un joli nom. Le co-détenu a un joli nom. Un nom que j'ai toujours aimé, je me souviens doucement de lui. Chaque jour passé dans cette cellule je me rappelle. Je remonte sur mon lit et je suis tellement épuisée. _Kol un joli nom_ est la seule pensée qui me traverse l'esprit, avant que je m'écroule de fatigue.

* * *

.

**Alors sa vous a plus ? laisser moi un commentaire. Bon ou mauvais.**


End file.
